


How to Catch a Dragon

by vala (valinorean)



Series: Dragon & Tamer [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one catch a dragon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Catch a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HD Season's 13 Smutty Nights of Halloween, night 5 (prompt: something wicked, whisper)  
> Written for HD Fluff's Fluffy Halloween Fest (prompt: Harry thought his dragon costume was pretty good. That was, until Malfoy showed up as a dragon trainer.)

Something wicked just entered the Polished Broomstick.

It was Saturday night and the famous club was packed with dancers and party goers as they celebrate the eve of Halloween. Everyone was dressed to the nines with costumes such as bare-chested werewolves, sultry pixies and half-naked sprites. The dance floor was overflowing with writhing bodies and sweat covered dancers, their movements putting the most seductive bedroom foreplay to shame.

But now, everyone stood in hushed silence, staring at the door as the Saviour of the Wizarding World entered the famous club. Music continued to blare unheeded in the background as movement on the dance floor ground to a halt.

Harry Potter was obviously pleased at the reaction. It was his first time to openly enter a known gay club and he was confident that he has dressed well for it.

Harry was wearing nothing but tight dragonhide trousers made from the expensive skin of a Romanian Longhorn and black dragonskin boots. The deep green of the Longhorn's hide accentuated his eyes, turning it into a brilliant shade of green. Matching green dragonhide bracers adorned his forearms and a single dragon tooth necklace lay across his bare chest.

Completing his outfit was a tattoo of green and black dragon wings across his shoulder blades.

Frantic whispers began as Harry moved further inside the club. The whispering wasn’t new to Harry, but something about the way everyone kept looking towards the back of the room made him nervous. He walked up to the dance floor, hoping to see what was at the back of the club.

The dance crowd parted like the red sea and Harry nearly gasped at what he saw.

Across the throbbing dance floor stood Draco Malfoy dressed in _oh so tight_ Muggle jeans, studded leather belt and black leather jacket. A small dragon tooth earring swung from one ear. Seeing the other man in rugged Muggle clothing was probably the sexiest thing Harry had ever seen in his life.

Draco Malfoy, dragon trainer, stood expectantly across the room smirking at Harry.

Heat pooled in Harry’s groin at the sight of the man. The tightness in his pants allowed for no other thought in his mind except the words

 _  
Oh fuck.  
_

Because in Draco’s hands, attached to a long silver chain, was a wide collar in the exact same shade of green as Harry’s Romanian Longhorn-hide trousers.


End file.
